ARK
by Inky Zoro Ark
Summary: A vaporeon find himself aboard one of hundreds of convoys sailing across an endless ocean. Read on as he begins a new life aboard the convoy known as 'ARK' and enters his grandest adventure! [Second chapter out, expect author to procrastinate, the cover image is found on Pinterest, leave some feedback, and as always, please give advice purely through PMs.]
1. Chapter 1

**CAPTURED**

It has been well over three centuries since the world as we knew it flooded. Before it became an endless ocean, the warning of the inevitable disaster was issued, everyone panicking as they all either tried to come up with a plan or just giving up entirely, and eventually built a massive amount of ships and boarded them before the waters came. Now there are multiple 'convoys,' fleets that carry the still large remnants of the land inhabitants. Not that I would know anything, since I'm a vaporeon, but it does fill me with curiosity thinking about what happens on board a convoy.

One day, I let this curiosity get the best of me, and I swam too close to one. Ended up in a large net with magikarp and other fish pokémon. I fainted from the absolute terror felt after getting tangled in the net, and woke up in the presence of a human wearing admiral's clothing, and an espeon who was looking at me funny. It was expected for a first impression since my back is riddled with seaweed green spots, and my eyes were a deep amber. Once I was checked to make sure I was unharmed, which I was, the fishers and the admiral, as well as other civilians and their pokémon, left me to continue their duties on the convoy. All except for the espeon, who still looked at me funny.

I decided to 'break the ice,' quoting my mother's last words before getting swallowed whole by a wailord, and spoke. "Hi." I greeted them, and waited for a response. The espeon flinched and ran off, something I didn't expect. I had no idea what to do after this, so I just went off on my own. I explored the ship I was on, which seemed like the main source for food. I was given a piece of a magikarp by a kindly elderly man, which was very much appreciated. After that I explored some more, and came across a residential area. One of the doors was open, revealing a scene between two pokémon that should not be available to the public. I got out of there quickly, not wanting to be noticed by the odd couple. Soon enough I reached the one end of the ship, connected to another by metal bits that I don't recognize. I came across a shiny-variant umbreon sleeping on the side of a ramp, peacefully dreaming the day away. I decided to leave them alone to their dreams and left to find the admiral, and possibly that espeon, so I could get better acquainted with the convoy. I went along the railing on the edge of the ship, catching the attention of a few people on the adjacent ship, and found myself behind a large blue pokémon, a swampert, with a strange contraption on its back. The humans and a few pokémon from the other ship seemed to be warning me about the pokémon in front of me, and I slowly backed up. Unfortunately, the swampert turned around to see me backing away.

"Howdy," the big blue pokémon greeted with a monotone voice, continuing with, "The name's Buddy. I'm the admiral's best pokémon and the most intelligent, if that's something to boast about." I got a good look at his face. Some sort of lens was strapped to his eyes, and he had a vertical scar on his lip. He also had a shiny stone around his neck. He seemed friendly enough, although that could quickly change, and so I responded. "H-hi there. What is that…thing…on your back?" The swampert I now know as Buddy shifted to show the contraption from the side. "This is a rig to carry items to and from areas of the ship. I just finished transporting some essential items to the mess, and came here to get some fresh air before I get this removed and relax the day away." He looked to the other ships behind us and sighed. "I really ought to be going. If you want to relax with me, feel free to head to the ship with the gold insignia and head to the third highest point. I'll be there until I'm needed again." I nodded and he walked away. I hadn't noticed I had held my breath until I exhaled. That was a little terrifying, considering the friendly circumstances. I looked to my left and found that the audience from before were gone, save for a few spectators, presumably continuing any work they may possibly have.

I continued wandering the ship, contemplating what I would do. Should I return to the endless ocean and survive all alone? Or stay to make my first friends since my evolution, and witness one grand adventure after another? I had made it to what seemed like a bridge to a ship with a gold insignia, the one Buddy the swampert mentioned. I closed my eyes, smiling, knowing what I which I would choose. If this was what life on a convoy offered, then there's no doubt to what my decision would be! To think, that my new life began when I got captured by a net…


	2. Chapter 2

**SETTLING IN**

It has apparently been a week since I decided to stay with the convoy. I still haven't checked in with the admiral, something I should do soon instead of lazing around the sunny areas on top of the current ship. I've been to all but one ship, the commanding vessel, and I should do that while there is still light in the sky. There are approximately forty-three ships in the convoy, each one separated into specific groups, each group with their own purpose to ensure the survival of the convoy. Ironically, I've taken a liking to the ship I first arrived on, the one with the net I wound up in. I've met the kind elderly man from before, who gladly offered me a piece of magikarp any time I came visited. I've seen the umbreon from before in random places, always staring off into the sky, or looking right at me. Buddy came around from time to time, when he wasn't working, and we became closer as friends.

He came around again today and asked me a personal question. "So, are you interested in any of the girls here?" He was, of course, talking about the female pokémon on board the convoy. Even though I've been around a week, I'm still a bit of a newcomer, so I still get looks from people I walk by, or when they pass by me. But that question took me by surprise, what pokémon in their right mind would choose me as a possible mate? I answered, "In case you haven't noticed, I have green spots on my back, and I doubt anyone would want me as a mate." But then again, he did ask if I was interested, so "Yes I'm interested in one of the girls here." That sure piqued his interest. "Alright, let me have two guesses here. Either it's that nameless umbreon, or it's Elfie." Now it was my interest that piqued, as I wasn't the only one nameless here. When I was born, my mother always called me her 'Little Eevee,' and continued to do so up until the incident. But I wasn't sure who this 'Elfie' was. I asked who that was and got a second interesting response. "She's that espeon you told me about. She's the only one on board, as well as being the admiral's second best. I can take you to them if you want to, but I have to finish up some work first." I really had to meet the admiral soon, because then I could meet 'Elfie,' and get to know her better. But that would have to wait until tomorrow, as I don't want to disturb the admiral while he is on duty.

So, I decided to wait for now before I explore his ship in the morning. I had a few hours before night came, so I decided to join a few relaxing pokémon on the platforms above me, overlooking a few ships around us. My mind was overflowing with questions, all new to me, and I couldn't relax like the others. I watched the flowing waves of the ocean as I contemplated the situation ahead of me. The espeon in question shied away from me the first time, and I haven't seen her since. I wonder if she'll stay behind the admiral's legs while I'm meeting him. That would be something. I shook that thought out of my head, no need for any silliness. I'm sure she'll be elsewhere, so my visit may not go as I envisioned. My thoughts drifted over to family, my mother specifically. Until the incident those long months ago she had always cared for me, watching over me in the abysses below the surface. This convoy was nothing like my old home, not like the caves I had lived in until my evolution. I had a partially isolated life, and now I'm above the surface, with new friends and a unique home. I had no idea how much of an adventure I was in for, but it seems as if fate had guaranteed it for me.

I noticed it was sunset now, and most of the pokémon that were relaxing nearby had gone and left for their dens, to turn in for the night. I should go as well, but I didn't want to go just yet, because I still had no idea what to expect from my visit. The possibilities are many, and I didn't want to mess up either one of them. I was probably overthinking it, but better safe than sorry right? I yawned as I listened and watched the ocean, finally relaxing. It was time to say good night to the now glistening sky, and retire to one of many dreams. This was it, tomorrow I would formally meet the admiral and Elfie the espeon. I finally settled in for the time being, and I would officially be part of the convoy.


End file.
